PROJECT SUMMARY As the Metabolomics Consortium matures, a comprehensive annual calendar of outreach activities ? some funded by M3C, some by institutional match, and some currently requested for funding by this supplement, and not originally proposed in the initial grant application, is emerging. These activities, which fall within the scope of the grant, bring stakeholders together to discuss consortium goals: 1) establish an enduring national public repository for metabolomics data; 2) overcome technical hurdles in analyzing and interpreting metabolomics data; and 3) develop consensus for best practices and guidelines regarding creating and using metabolomics data in collaboration with national and international communities. These supplemental funds are requested in support of these additional activities and are necessary to aid the consortium in reaching its goals. The supplemental funds will be used to plan, organize and execute additional outreach activities not proposed in the original grant application. An important component of the Metabolomics Consortium is its working groups (WGs) that are charged with addressing specific challenges that are relevant to the broader consortium and community. Currently, three WGs have been formed to investigate questions pertaining to Software Standards, Quantum Mechanical Computing, and Unknown Lipids Data Exchange. Each WG consists of 5 to 10 individuals who are located at institutions across the US. Supplemental funds will be used to facilitate stakeholder engagement in the WGs, facilitate and ensure workgroup completion and accelerate dissemination of workgroup findings.